Grim tales meets warcraft
by Poe the second
Summary: Grim Junior and Minnie run into some well known faces of the warcraft world. Based on Bleedmans Grim Tales form down below Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New friend

Grim Jr. heir to the underworld throne raised one skeletal hand to his eye sockets and stared out across the barren landscape, the ground was blood red and weird plants poked out of the ground here and there. "I think something is troubling you, brother are you alright?" Came the voice of Junior's sister Mini Mandy, or Minnie as Junior called her. She used to speak in Old English, but now she spoke normally. "I just have to say I can't believe anyone rules this place." Said the young reaper. "Now kids be respectful." Came the voice of their father, "Kil Jaedens realm may seem very hospitable to us, but he is easily offended, and is very proud of his realm." "I don't see why we had to come along." Jr. said. Grim sighed and responded with "I didn't want to bring you along, but your mother had to go out today. Anyway Junior this could prove to be a valuable learning experience for you. Ah here comes our escort."

Jr. spotted 6 hulking figures coming towards them, and though they where all humanoid they where all very different.

Two were made up of rock and green flame; Junior could make out eyes and the faintest impression of a mouth.

Two others where clad in black armor and carried flail like weapons that flamed on the end, they had red skin and ragged wings, their faces where bull like and had long pointed horns that where also like a bulls, they also had a second pair of horns that pointed out at the back.

The last two where tall and had purple skin, they had tails and wore ornate armor, they also had dinosaur like claws for feet. "The grim reaper?" Said one of the purple skinned ones, "Yes that is me." "We have been ordered by Lord Kil Jaeden to escort you to the black Citadel, Kil Jaedens home." "Ah yes, come along kids." Said Grim and they walked off. Junior felt a little uncomfortable, the demon warriors had formed a circle around them giving him a claustrophobic feeling. They saw many weird things as they walked. They passed a number of bronze gateways, with statues of cloaked figures, with swords at the sides, through which demons passed and a few had orcs coming out as well. Junior was surprised, orcs no longer worshipped demons, what where they doing here? But these ones where different, they had red skin instead of green. When he questioned one of the guards, he said that the orc gateways where combined with pitlord blood so that when orcs came through they became chaos orcs. Junior wondered if the orcs had a say in this transformation, but he decided not to ask. They passed training grounds, bases, and camps that grew more numerous as they moved along, until they where practically right next to each other. Suddenly one of the purple skins called out "Behold the Black Citadel!" A huge citadel loomed before them; it was made of black stone and metal and was carved into huge monstrous faces, The gate itself looked like some kind of demonic skull, with fire glowing in the eyes of each carving. Chaos orcs and demons patrolled the walls outside and upon the walls themselves, and demonic war machines stood ready to bombard anyone who came near. They entered and Junior was awed, there where demons everywhere here, of all different shapes and sizes. There was a kind that looked like a dog but they had horns, and they came in purple and red.

There was a less numerous type that was a huge purple, blue, or green skinned demon with dark purple, blue, or green and black spiked armor. Their face was spiked slightly on the top, and their mouths where full of fangs. There was a demon face carved on the front of their armors with light coming from the eyes and mouth, and they had bat like wings and hooved feet.

Another kind had huge blades and black armor, they where blue and red and monstrous. There where dragons that looked like they where made of shadows, and another kind looked like women and wore masks. They also carried knifes in each hand, they also wore huge cloaks.

Another type looked like they where made of shadow and had long faces and no legs

Finally they came to a huge door practically covered in guards. The door opened and out came a boy who looked Juniors age. He had huge curved horns, pointed ears, and giant bat like wings. His eyes orbs of green flame, and he had black armor on his chest that didn't cover his arms, his arms where covered in green symbols. He had long hair tied into a ponytail; he also wore a robe like bottoms and black boots, he carried red, gold, purple, double blades, the handles covered each hand, the blades where jagged and curved. "I am Illidan, commander of Kil Jaedens armies, he will see you now." He gestured for them to follow and walked into the room. "What could a boy be doing here? Even if he is demon like." said Minnie as they entered the room, "I think that was Kil Jaedens ward dear." Said their father. Finally they beheld the mighty Kil Jaeden, he looked like those purple skinned ones except he was red skinned and he was taller, his eyes glowed and he had more ornate armor. "Ah thank you for coming Grim Reaper." Said the demon lord. "The pleasure is all mine Kil Jaeden, and these are my children Grim Junior and Mini Mandy." Said Grim, "Hmm, Illidan why don't you take the kids and find something to do?" said Kil Jaeden "Kids are you alright with that?" the reaper said. "I'm fine with that." Said Illidan, "We're okay with that Dad." Junior said. The three kids left the throne room, and Illidan said, "I've got an idea! We could go to the floating rocks!" "What is that?" said Minnie, "You'll see when we get there." The half demon said. "More walking? My feet are killing me." groaned the young reaper. "Who said anything about walking?" Illidan said with a smile. He led them outside and whistled and one of those nether dragons flew down. Illidan lifted them on to the back of it and whistled again, it lifted into the air and Illidan followed with his own wings. Junior thought this was great! He had never felt so free, and he could tell Minnie was enjoying herself because she was laughing joyously. Illidan flew beside them smiling, Junior had taken him for an inhospitable person at first, but then first impressions where often wrong.

Suddenly Illidan yelled, "We're here!" and they touched down. When they had their feet on the ground he said, "As for the answer to your earlier question, those are the floating rocks." He pointed to a number of rocks that floated over a chasm. Then he ran towards one and leaped through the air, landing on it with ease. "Come on, it's fun and easy!" said Illidan, "I'll catch you if you fall."

Reluctantly Minnie did what Illidan had done, and managed to get herself half on the rock. Illidan laughed and pulled her up.

Grim Junior managed to get on the rock on his second try, the first time he chickened out. But the two finally managed to get it, and found Illidan was right, it was fun!

Soon they where playing a crazy game of tag and where leaping all over the place. They decided to take a break and sat on the ground laughing, suddenly a shadow loomed up over Illidan.

"Illidan look out!" cried Junior, Illidan whirled around as his attacker leaped towards him. Quickly Illidan fell on to his back, and using his feet, he knocked the attacker to the side. Illidan got up, dusted himself off, and said with a smile "100 tries yet you still can't jump me."

"No fair." Said the figure and as he got up, Junior saw he was the same type of demon as Kil Jaeden, an eredar as Illidan called them, only he looked like a kid version of one. "The skeleton kid told you I was there." "Lucky me." Said Illidan.

Suddenly the young reaper became aware of other people laughing, others where walking into view. There where kid versions of almost all the demons in Kil Jaedens army along with two chaos orc kids.

"Guys, this is Grim Junior and Minnie." "Like the mouse?" joked a chaos orc in a gruff voice, "Excuse me Illidan who are these guys?" said Minnie. "Junior, Minnie, these are my friends." Illidan said.

"This is Terrodar." He said pointing at the warlock like one, "Whatever." Terrodar said, and turned away. "That's Argammeon." Illidan said pointing to one that looked like a doom guard, "How you doing?" Argammeon said, he was just like other doom guard, except he had a scar over one eye.

"That's Diabross." The half demon pointed to one of those demons that wielded blades and wore black armor. "I enjoy maiming!" the demon yelled happily, "Ooooooookay." Junior said.

"This is Ankara." Illidan said pointing at the female demon. "Nice too meet you." The girl like demon said, she didn't wear a cloak like the other maidens of pain, but she did have the knifes.

"Say hello to Zanatos" said Illidan gesturing to one that looked like that type with faces on their chest armor, "Whats up?"

"This is Dreneor." Illidan said gesturing to one of the chaos orcs. "Loktar Ogar!" Dreneor called with the traditional orc greeting, he seemed to be a blade master in training. He had a long sword in one hand and a samurai like back flag on his back. He wore light armor and had black hair.

"And this guy is Mathog." Illidan said gesturing to the other chaos orc. "Loktar Ogar." Mathog said quietly. This one was dressed like an orc warlock, with a mask like headdress an ornate shield and a wand like thing to project spells through. "I think we just made some new friends." Junior said, and Minnie giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unexpected visitor

It had been 7 months since Junior had gone to Outland and he was glad he had done so; he and Minnie had so many new friends. They visited Illidan or he would visit him almost every day. Sometimes he brought one of his demon friends along with him and sometimes they brought Juniors demon friend Her, she especially liked Outland. When they went to Outland he would always show them more of its many wonders. The half demon had been the best friend Junior or Minnie had beside each other. However Illidan seemed to have a darker side to him, but he managed to keep it in check most of the time. But when Minnie asked about his parents it had been a disaster. When she asked the half demon about his parents he had lashed out at her, he had yelled, "It's none of your business! Don't ask about them again!" "Stop yelling at her!" Junior had yelled, "What's your problem!?" Illidan took a breath, and cleared his throat, then he said "I'm so sorry, it's just… my parents are dead." Then he put his face in his hands. Minnie ran over to him and took one of Illidans hands; she put both her hands on it. Illidan looked up at her a few black tears running down his face. "I'm sorry I asked, you don't have too talk about it if you don't want too." Illidan took a few breaths and smiled "I'll tell you if you really want to know. I'm actually only sure one of them is dead. The only one I'm sure about was Sargeras." Junior was shocked Sargeras was the creator of the mighty demonic army, the Burning Legion! He had no idea he had had a son. "Before Sargeras was defeated, he handed me over as a child his most trusted demon lord, Kil Jaeden. Now Kil Jaeden has managed to bring back the legion and when I am ready, I will take over. It is my birthright, I just need to make myself ready." "And you're sure Kil Jaeden will just give you leadership?" Junior asked. "He has sworn upon the essence of Sargeras itself that he will do so when I am ready. If he does not he will suffer a slow, horrible, and painful, death." "What is that essence you spoke of?" Minnie asked, "It is the essence my father created that is the life force of all demons." Illidan replied. Suddenly his mom's voice cut into his thoughts, "Junior, is something wrong? You've barely touched your food." Junior opened his one grey eye to see his mom staring at him. "I'm fine mom. I'm just thinking." "So anyway..." Mandy started to continue when suddenly the doors to the room banged open and a familiar figure stumbled in. "Illidan!?" Junior and Minnie cried together and jumped up from the table. Indeed it was the half demon, but he looked terrible. His hair was matted, grungy, and dirty, as was his whole body. He was also covered in purple blood, which came from wounds all over his body. The half demon also was covered in burn marks and bruises. The children ran over to him as he collapsed to his knees, "Illidan what are you doing here? What happened to you?" Minnie said. "Please.. you have to help… Outland… overthrown… Maidens of Pain…" was all Illidan managed to get out before he collapsed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 One banner

Minnie dipped the sponge in the bowl of water and dabbed at Illidans wounds again. It had been 1 day since he had shown up and still he hadn't woken up. Minnie was worried about him, the wounds had been terrible. She ran her hand over his face, she admitted she cared more about Illidan then just friendship, she hadn't noticed it when she had first met him. But it had slowly grown and flowered like a fertile rose, Minnie smiled at her use of poetry even though she no longer used Old English. "How's he doing?" Minnie turned to see Junior and Her behind her. "He should be okay, he's just unconscious." Minnie replied, suddenly Illidan's eyes flew open and he sat up suddenly and cried, "Gah!" Minnie put her hand on his shoulder, and said, "Easy Illidan it's okay." Illidan breathed a sigh of relief, and said "Thank Sargeras. I thought I wouldn't make it here." "What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Minnie asked in a concerned voice. "Let me start at the beginning." Said Illidan "Kil Jaeden has been overthrown, by a group of those female demons who now call themselves the Maidens of Pain. Kil Jaeden and his lieutenants have been imprisoned. I was imprisoned too, I managed too escape but not before being tortured, which is why I am like this. Their leader Sharkana sent warriors after me, I needed to find some place to hide from them. So I came here, I've been on the run for seven days." "Doesn't anyone rebel?" asked Her. "I'm sure everyone would like to." Said Illidan, "But everyone is afraid too. Because she defeated Kil Jaeden and his strongest warriors, everyone thinks she is just as powerful and is scared of her. So she has an iron grip on the entire Burning Legion. I think that if I can rally enough warriors and free Kil Jaeden and his lieutenants, they can rally the rest of the legion, and then overthrow Sharkana." "Okay, then let us help you." Junior said, "How can you help me? You would only put yourselves in danger, except for you Her, no of you have any pow…" Suddenly Junior morphed into his demon reaper form, "Okay, maybe you do. But Minnie I can't let you do this." "If I don't go, Junior doesn't." Illidan threw his hands into the air, "Ay carumba!"

Illidan stood on the once familiar grounds, now it felt like an alien place. He had managed to rally 3 medium sized legions, and he wanted to try to get more warriors. He knew that the prison would be extremely well guarded. He had tried a number of bases and camps, but almost half had been scared to try. He and Junior walked down the path leading to the next base he wanted to try. "As he approached he heard the snarly voice of an orc, "I can't believe this, we are ordered around by women." "We cannot do anything about it." Came the voice of a pit lord. The half demon and the demon reaper looked out from behind a rock, he saw a blade master and a pit lord, the leaders of this base he realized. "You two! Get back to your posts!" Suddenly a maiden of pain appeared and snarled at the two "I said get back to your posts maggots!" and she kicked the blade master in the chest knocking the wind out of him, the orc collapsed to the ground. Suddenly Illidan and Junior jumped out and before the demoness knew what had happened she was lying dead on the ground. Soon the two had taken care of all the Maidens and had gathered the warriors. "I ask your help to help fight Sharkana." Said Illidan "We wouldn't fight here exactly because we don't have a large enough force. We must free Kil Jaeden and his lieutenants, then we can rally the all of Outland too help us." After some debating the warriors of the base agreed to help them. Adding to the forces he already had Illidan realized this force should be enough to help them besiege the prison. "Now, let's move out!" he cried.

Illidan peeked around the corner, as the place shook again as his army bombarded the prison. He saw no guards; they must have all been called out to battle his forces. He gestured to his friends to follow him. He could sense a huge amount of demonic energy close by, so he knew they must be getting close. Finally they came to a huge door chained shut that was in a chamber that had pits of lava around it. "This is it guys. Kil Jaeden and his lieutenants are right behind here." Said Illidan, "Yes and you shall not free them defiers of Sharkana!" Suddenly out of the shadows came a pair of huge maidens, they knocked the four flying through the air. Her and Junior went to one side, and Minnie and Illidan went to the other. Minnie was about to fall into the pit, but before she could fall in, Illidan caught her in his arms. For a minute Illidan and Minnie remained like that, Minnie with her arms around Illidans neck, and they stared into one another's eyes. Suddenly Her's voice cut into their moment, "Uhhhh, guys? We need some help here!" Illidan set Minnie down and leapt into the fray. After a few minutes one of the titans lay defeated, but they where all weakened and the second one was starting to win. Her and Junior lay on the ground, barely conscious, and Illidan was ready to drop any second. Suddenly the half demon stood tall and chanted some magic words, suddenly shadows started to form around his body. Soon he had morphed into a giant shadow demon with pointed ears small horns and huge wings, he cried in a monstrous voice "Face my wrath!" The maiden of pain was surprised and didn't move until Illidan flung himself at her. He shot black rock comets surrounded with green fire, and bashed his fists into the demoness. Soon the maiden lay dead at his feet, missing some limbs torn off in Illidan's rage, and Illidan morphed back to his normal state. He pulled the others to their feet, but the others were staring at him in a weird way. "We need to move on." he said calmly. Then he walked towards the door, "Her, do you what kind of magic he was using?" Junior said silently, "Yes, it's called _Demonatro solra, _and is a very powerful and dark magic. It morphs the user into a version of the demon within." Her said. Suddenly there came a stomping and they turned to see Kil Jaeden and veteran like versions of chaos orcs, and the demons in the Burning Legion. Kil Jaeden stretched his arms and said "You have my eternal gratitude you children. Now it is time to prove my dominance!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 More then friends

Illidan looked out from the balcony of the palace, he was now the emperor of Outland and leader of the Burning Legion. He was thinking about the moment Kil Jaeden had named him the emperor; it had been after they had defeated Sharkana and her Maidens of Pain. Illidan's theory had been correct, with Kil Jaeden and his lieutenants leading them the Outland beings had rallied together and crushed the Maidens of Pain. They where in the throne room of the Black Citadel and Kil Jaeden had ordered that any low ranking Maidens where to be executed, but Sharkana and her high ranking officers where to be imprisoned and tortured. The demon lord had then turned to Junior and Illidan and said "I have an offer for the both of you, first you Grim Junior, there is a place for a warrior such as you in my army. Will you join me?" "Well, my father wants me to be the new Grim Reaper when I am ready, so I'm afraid I must turn down your generous offer." Said Junior, "I guess I can't understand the wishes of a father." Said the Demon Lord, "Now as for you Illidan, you have shown great power, tactics, and leadership this day. These where the signs I awaited to see for when I would know you where ready to take leadership of the Burning Legion, and the throne of Outland. And now I have believe you are ready. Will you take leadership of the Legion and the throne of Outland?" finished the demon lord. Illidan stood shocked for a minute then said "I will great lord Kil Jaeden. And I will be honored if you remain here as my second in command and advisor." "I will Lord Illidan, I will." Said Kil Jaeden.

Illidan opened his eyes coming out of the memory; he had fulfilled all he had set out to do. And yet… there seemed to be something missing from his life. Whenever he thought about it, she crept into his thoughts, that yellow haired zombified beauty, that made him feel things he had never felt before… Oh what was wrong with him!? He was the demon lord of the Burning Legion! He couldn't afford to feel mushy feelings! Suddenly he heard a clearing of a throat behind him, he turned around to see Minnie. "Oh Minnie, what are you doing here? Where is Junior?" "He had plans with Her." Minnie replied "And I just thought I'd drop by." "Oh that reminds me. There's something I wanted to show you. Hold on to me." He said and picked up Minnie and flew off with her in his arms. She clung tightly to him as they flew across Outland, it was after dark, and Illidan seemed nervous. "Illidan? Mind telling me where we're going?" asked Minnie, "You'll see! Ah we're here!" The half demon set down on a mountain peak, he put Minnie down and pointed out towards the sky. Minnie looked and was awed "Illidan this is beautiful!" for the sky from this point looked like a whirl of diamonds, there where so many stars! It looked as if the sky was a piece of jewelry! "Yeah I know. I come up here a lot when I want to have some solstice. " Said Illidan, and he relaxed a bit because he knew she liked it here. They looked up at the sky for some time, after awhile Minnie shivered; Illidan turned to her and said with a smile, "Cold?" Minnie nodded. Illidan spread his wings and wrapped them around Minnie, pulling her closer to him. Minnie was a little surprised, but she realized she liked it like this. Illidan felt the same as well, he didn't know what had possessed him to do that, but then again he enjoyed it being like this. Next thing he knew Minnie had placed her head on his chest, his face became red as a doom guards. Minnie looked up and moved her arms up as she spoke, "Illidan, I always kind of liked you more then friends. I thought you where really nice, and I've know you for a long time." When she had her hands at his neck she stopped and she said, "Am I going to fast?" Illidan put her hand under her chin, and said, "Nope." Then he kissed her on the lips, Minnie immediately threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Illidan put his hands around her waist and the two just remained like for a long time, wanting it to be like that forever. But eventually Illidan pulled back, and said "I better get you home, your parents are probably getting worried." Minnie nodded and Illidan opened a portal and pulled Minnie through. They appeared by Minnie home and Illidan flew, with her in his arms, up to her room window, Minnie climbed into her room and she turned around to say goodbye to Illidan, but instead he kissed on the lips and said "I'll see you around." He leapt away and walked through the portal, Minnie smiled, and looked at the photo she had of Illidan and her that Junior, and Her had had taken of them at Christmas. In it Illidan was wearing a sweater Minnie had made him, and he was blushing, because Minnie was kissing him on the cheek, they where under the mistletoe. It may also have been the sweater. When Junior had shown him this picture, Illidan had taken it and had had it framed for Minnie. Minnie stared at it for a while, and then took it to bed with her. And when Mandy came into check on her, she found Minnie was smiling in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Into the Darkness

Chapter 5 Into the Darkness

Illidan stood before the huge stone structure; it was covered in evil looking carvings and runes. He turned to Kil Jaeden, and asked, "You're sure this it?" "I'm sure my lord." The demon lord replied, "I saw Sargeras buried in here, if he is here, the eye most certainly will be." Illidan turned to the structure again, he had finally found his fathers tomb, but he had more reasons to be here then paying his respects. He had come to Sargerases tomb on the lost island of Zaturos on the Earth, to hunt for the eye of Sargeras, "How is an old eye going to help you become leader of the Legion?" came the voice of Junior, Illidan turned around to see Her, Junior and Minnie staring at him, they had asked to come along, and he didn't see anything wrong with it. Illidan proceeded to explain that it had not actually been an eye; it had been a crystal that had been embedded in Sargerases forehead. It was the source of Sargerases powers, and if Illidan could claim it, Illidan would gain the powers that his father wielded. He would be the true leader of the Legion! "Alright men move out! Who ever brings me the eye of Sargeras will be rewarded!" His warriors split into 5 groups and marched into the tomb. Just then Minnie asked, "Are you sure this is necessary? I mean we are taking from your fathers tomb." "My father would have wanted me to follow in his footsteps." Said Illidan, as they ventured into the darkness.

Illidan looked about the old place, dust and cobwebs covered almost every surface. For being underwater for so long, this place was a mess. But Illidan could sense a vast amount of demon energy, so the eye must be here. But the half demon could also sense something else, the exact opposite of demon energy. But before he could wonder what it might be, a host of warrior women leaped out of the shadows, the leader, a women on a huge white tiger with a silver bow shouted, "Halt demons! You shall not take what you seek!" "You damned night elves!" shouted Illidan, realizing what they where, "You dare stop me from claiming what is my birth right? I am the son of Sargeras, and leader of the Burning Legion, I am Illidan, and it is my right to claim the eye!" "And I am Shanara Spiritbow and, whomever you are, you shall not take the eye!" yelled the night elf and they all charged towards Illidan and his troops. It wasn't long before they realized they had made a mistake, Illidan and his demons slaughtered the night elves. The leader ran off, but turned and said, "You will never fulfill your mad dreams." She then turned and ran off, Illidan snarled and said, "These cursed night elves could complicate things, we must eradicate them. Now where are the rest of you?" the half demon said turning towards a surviving night elf. "What makes you think that there are more of us?" she spat, "One thing I learned about you night elves. Where there is one night elf, there is always more. Now where are the rest of you?" "I will never tell you." "Then die." the half demon snarled and raised his hand, which glowed green. Suddenly a bunch of green strands of energy came out of the night elves body, and flowed into Illidan's hand the night elf writhed and shrieked, but finally the energy strands ceased and the night elf lay still. Illidan turned around and saw that his friends where staring at him in horror. "We better move on." He said and the group walked down the passage, Junior turned to Her and said, "Do you know what kind of magic he just did?" "Yes, but I can't believe he used it. It's soul stealing, right now that night elf is experiencing a fate worse then death, her soul is adding to Illidan's power." Minnie threw her hands over her mouth. Suddenly the patchwork girl bumped into Illidan, "Jeez! Watch it will you?" He turned back to the chaos orc he had been talking with. "A whole encampment? You're sure?" "Yes lord I heard one say that they where guarding the eye, until they could get something to move it." "Excellent, I will call the rest of our forces here." "How will you do that?" asked the orc, "I have a psychic link with my lieutenants. I can call them to me at any time." Illidan said then he closed his eyes. After a few minutes the entire force had gathered and Illidan gave the command of attack. Soon the encampment was in ruins and the night elf leaders, a warden, a keeper of the grove, and Shanara, were on their knees before Illidan. "Well demon, you have had your fun now give us the clean death we have earned." The warden snarled. "You think that after all the trouble you have caused me, I will let you have the peace of a simple death?" the half demon hissed. "What do you mean…?" was all the keeper managed to get out, before Illidan raised his hands again and the green strands of energy appeared again. The three night elves reacted much as the first had, they writhed and shrieked, but soon they where lying on the ground dead. Illidan walked past their bodies, when suddenly Minnie ran up to him and cried, "How could you? How could you do that to another living thing!?" "You wouldn't understand, these creatures brought about the death of my father and made it so I never knew my mother! Do you know what it's like to grow up without parents? Sure I had Kil Jaeden, but it's not the same!" Illidan snarled, "That doesn't mean you should subject these ones to a fate worse then death!" "If you don't like it, then just leave me alone!" the half demon roared. Minnie was shocked, this was not the Illidan she knew, the one she had fallen in love with. This person was a stranger, a dark and angry one. Illidan turned and ran down the passage with his generals following him. "Illidan, wait, come back!" Minnie cried, but Illidan didn't stop and kept running. "Come on, we've got to go after them!" Junior cried and the three ran down the passageway.

Illidan ran forth in a blind rage, he was angry at Minnie, angry at the Night Elves, angry at everything. Those three didn't understand what those pompous upstarts did to him, they didn't know the pain, and the suffering he had faced deep inside himself. But soon he would have the eye and he would pay back those pointy-eared fools. Suddenly a green light burst forth before him, he looked up and there it was! It sat atop a spire like shrine with steps around it leading to the top. Illidan walked up these steps, and at last came so close too the eye he could touch it. It was made of green crystal, was perfectly spherical, and it was covered in dark runes. Illidan took it in his hands, and turned it over a few times. Suddenly Illidan became aware of a presence behind him, he turned around and saw Junior, Minnie, and Her all watching him. He turned back and said "What are you doing here?" "Because you're our friend and we're worried about you." Said Minnie, "I don't need your pity." Then the half demon raised the eye into the air with one hand and cried "I am Illidan, son of Sargeras, ruler of Outland, and the leader of the Burning Legion. And by that right I demand that you surrender your powers to me!" Suddenly the eye of Sargeras flew into the air and began to spin suddenly it shot a beam into Illidan's forehead. Illidan gave a cry and suddenly he was lifted into the air, Junior gave a yell and ran towards him, but he was slammed back by an energy field that had formed. It then closed in on Illidan blocking him from view, suddenly it began to crack and it exploded creating a huge flash of light. They looked up and saw a new being standing there floating in mid air. It turned to face them and they realized it was Illidan, but he had changed greatly. The eye of Sargeras had shrunk and pressed into his fore head, his skin was black and wraith like, his eyes where closed his hair was gone, replaced by green flames, and his face was covered in swirling green designs like on his body. He now had two sets of those torn and ragged bat wings, he had a new set of armor that covered his arms and legs as well, more ornate with demonic runes, and faces on it, and fire poured from the eyes of the faces on the armor, he still had the robe bottom only more ragged with evil looking symbols. His hands where clawed, and he had a spiked tail. He now carried a pair of ornate black, red, and bronze, swords covered with runes. He opened his eyes, they looked the same, and in a monstrous voice he announced, "Now I am complete."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Revenge is sweet

Illidan floated down too the floor, he felt the demonic energy flowing through his body, like blood. He felt invincible, and godlike, "So this was the power my father wielded." He thought, sheathing the swords as he did so. Illidan touched the floor, and stared towards his friends, or his former friends not knowing where he stood with them now. "So how do you like the new me?" Illidan said in his new voice, he found it more fitting to his nature. They all just kept staring at him, "What's with you guys? You're acting like you've never seen a demon before." "Illidan, what have you turned into?" Her asked, "I have become the creature I was destined to be." Illidan hissed, "I have become the creature of nightmares, the claws in the shadow, the true lord of the Legion!" "You've become a monster Illidan! Why can't you realize that?" Minnie cried, and held out her arms to him, "This isn't the boy I fell in love with! Where has that person gone?" "You'd better get used to the new me, because the old version isn't here anymore. Now I bid you adieu." And with that he opened a portal with a wave of his hand. He stepped through followed by his generals, suddenly Junior ran after him, "Junior what are you doing?" cried Minnie, "I have to talk to him!" he cried and leapt through the portal, Minnie and Her tried to follow but the portal closed before they could. All they could do was pray that Junior was all right and that he would make it back somehow.

It had been two weeks since Junior had gone after Illidan and Her and Minnie hadn't heard anything from him. When Grim had found out he had tried everything to create a way into Outland, but nothing worked, Illidan must have closed of any access to Outland. Minnie and Her walked down the passageway of Minnie's home discussing what they thought Illidan might be do next. Suddenly Minnie heard her fathers voice "What? The night elves are at war? The Burning Legion is attacking them!? How can this be!?" "So that's what Illidan was planning! When he was powerful enough he would take revenge on the night elves!" Minnie whispered, "Maybe he has Junior with him! We have to get over there!" said Her, and the two snuck of to begin their journey to Kalimdor, home of the night elves.

Illidan stared down at the map of the night elf lands; the Legion and their undead minions had marched against their hated foes. The night elves where on the run and they had no chance to defeat them, suddenly there came the sound of a throat clearing from the shadows, and Illidan looked up. A pair of green eyes glowed, and then the voice said, "I was wondering if you wanted my report." "Of course, what are our pointy eared friends up to?" said Illidan. "They now flee before our forces, and we run them down at every opportunity. Their forests burn wherever we march, we also have gotten the allegiance of the forests satyrs. Soon our corruption will spread to all of the forest creatures and our armies will grow" "Excellent, anything else?" "It seems that the night elves have a secret weapon at their disposal. They seek to claim the horn of Cenarius and awaken the druids." "Excellent." The eyes looked confused, "Why is this good?" Illidan smiled and said, "Too have my full revenge I must destroy the druids as well, I do no know where to find their ancient sleeping places." "Ahhhhh, now I understand." Said the warrior in the shadows; "I didn't expect you to immediately, _Junior_." Out of the shadows came the warrior, he wore a ragged green and black cloak, with spikes and openings on the hood, and under that he had black armor and his hands were blade like claws. A pair of twisted blade like wings protruded from his back, and he carried a dark and evil looking sword. "I have a new name Illidan." He snarled, "Of course, General Dranor." Illidan said with an evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Betrayal

Minnie looked out at the forests of Kalimdor, she had been here once before, but now it reeked of corruption and evil. "You feel it too?" said Her, "Yeah it's most distressing." Said Minnie, "But we don't have time for that now. We have to find Junior. We'd better stay out of sight, we don't know how the night elves will react to you." "That's not a problem." said Her, she held up a small charm and chanted some magic words. There was a blinding flash, and Minnie saw a human girl standing where Her was. She had red eyes and long black hair, suddenly she said "What do you think? Neat disguise huh?" it was in Her's voice! "Her? Is that you?" "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" "Well enough lolly-gagging, we have to find Junior." Said Minnie and the two girls walked slowly into the woods.

Junior watched calmly down as his undead and his demons slaughtered another host of night elves. He had not been a general in Illidan's army long, but he had changed much in that time. He was still a kid, but he felt like a powerful leader, not a child. Was that what Illidan felt like? Junior still couldn't believe that Illidan was 10000 years old and that he willed his body to mature when he wanted. What Juinor would've given for that power. He remembered a time when he would've called Illidan's objectives insane, or evil, but now Junior was with him all the way. After all the night elves had done to Illidan and his people, it was logical to want revenge. And with Juniors help he would achieve his goal, utter destruction of the night elves. Junior also rather liked his new name, Illidan had realized that a general in his armies would need a name that would be feared, he had chosen Dranor, and it had a nice ring to it. A few demons had challenged his leadership, and he had left them in broken piles in ditches. Suddenly he shot out a tentacle into a nearby tree, there was a cry and he drew the tentacle back in, carrying an impaled night elf with it. He laughed at the night elves feebleness, they where supposed to be one of the mightiest races of history, now they where being driven to extinction in a matter of days. Dranor now remained in his demon reaper form at all times, one never knew when he might need to jump into battle these days. Suddenly one of his shade scouts came up to him, "General Kratos, a few hours ago two strangers came ashore and walked into the woods." "What did they look like?" "One looked like a zombie, she was stitched together, she had yellow hair, and only one eye, the other socket was empty." "Tell me did the one eye look like this?" Said Dranor pulling back his hood and pointing with his claw at his one grey eye. "Yes my lord." "And the other one?" "She is a demon like us, she had crab claws, orange skin, red eyes horns, black hair, and wore an outfit like that human figure, Santa Claus. But by use of some charm she took on a human form. She no longer has the claws, or the horns. But she still has the black hair and red eyes." "Hmmmm, very well you may go." The shade left and Dranor sat down with his hand under his chin, "So my beloved sister, and dear friend have come looking for me, eh? Well I think I'll just give them a friendly hello." He laughed and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Minnie pushed another branch out of her face, and stared out at the clearing they had just come to. She immediately wished she hadn't, it was drenched in blood, night elves stuck up in the air, impaled on spikes. A pile of burning bodies lay in the center, still other ones hung upside down from trees with their chests ripped open and their hearts removed. "Hey what's… up?" said Her as she entered the clearing, and saw the slaughter. "How could anyone do this?" said Minnie, "Oh it was very easy." Came a familiar voice from behind them. The two girls whirled around, but when they saw whom it was their faces brightened with joy. "Junior!" they both cried and leapt on top of him, hugging him until he could barely breathe. "Would you get off me!? " He cried and threw them off, "Junior what's wrong with you? It's us! We where so worried! What did Illidan to do to you!?" said Minnie,. Junior calmly stood up, and dusted himself off, and the two girls saw he was wearing dark armor, and carried an evil looking sword, "To field that question I'll just show you this." He pulled down his right sleeve to reveal a mark branded into his skin. It was a demonic skull with 4 eyes, and 2 sets of horns, one set pointing up and the other set pointing down. It's mouth was open revealing a full set of fangs with two longer then the others coming out of the mouth. "He branded your skin? Why?" Her said, "Too show my rank." The demon reaper replied, "Your rank?" said Minnie "Junior what are you talking about?" "Oh and by the way, my name is not Junior anymore!" he cried and drove the sword into the ground and a wall of green flame appeared in front of Minnie and Her. "As for what I'm talking about, I am a high ranking general of undead and demons in Illidan's army." "What!? You joined that maniac!?" cried Her. Suddenly the two felt a pair of tentacles wrap around them with lighting speed and lift them into the air. "Maniac. Isn't that a popular word these days, to describe people who want revenge." Said Junior and they saw the tentacles where protruding from his back. The tentacles began to tighten, making it hard for Minnie and Her to breath. "Junior, please." Gasped Minnie. The tentacles suddenly tightened especially hard, "Would you stop calling me that!? Junior isn't here anymore! Get used to it! I am DRANOR!" Suddenly the tentacles flung the two girls flying, Junior turned and began to walk away saying, "Consider this friendly advice to leave this place and don't meddle in our affairs." Suddenly Minnie got on her feet and shouted, "Junior see reason! I didn't give you those powers so you could do things like this!" She gestured to the slaughtered night elves. "Well, sorry to disappoint." Said Junior and he disappeared in a flash of black light. Minnie sank to her knees and stared at the spot where the brother she thought she knew had been. Her walked over, put one hand on her shoulder, and said, "Minnie?" At that second Minnie burst into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The druids

Minnie didn't remember falling sleep, but she remembered waking up with a bow pointed in her face. "Do not move or I will shoot you." Said her assailant. It was a girl about Minnie's age, she wore armor and had gear similar to Shanara Spiritbow's, and next to her there was a white tiger with riding gear. "They must be from the same order of warriors." Minnie decided. Out of the corner of Minnie's eye she noticed that Her was sneaking up on the night elf rider, however the night elf didn't notice. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Has the Scourge sent you to spy on us? Speak zombie!" yelled the night elf. Suddenly just as Her was about to jump the night elf, a bunch of vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around Her trapping her on the ground. "Nice try demon." Came a voice from the shadows, suddenly a boy on a huge stag appeared. He had a pair of horns, he wore white robes, and he had an ornate staff curved on the top. He had purple skin and beside him where 6 other beings like him. The three on the left where more burly, wore a bearskin on their backs, they had claws on their wrists. The other 3 where more skinny and wore robe like clothes and carried staffs. Minnie suddenly realized who they where, "The druids!" Minnie whispered. "Take them back to the base." Said the one on the white stag. "Yes Lord Malfurion." Said the druids. "I think we're in trouble." Whispered Her, as the druids advanced on them.

Dranor emerged from the flash of black light and walked into the clearing where Illidan had directed his generals to meet that night. There where more black flashes and the other generals arrived. Kil Jaeden appeared first, then a man like demon appeared, he had large curved horns, bat like wings, black armor, and huge claws on his hands and feet. He looked rather vampire like. "Hello Balnazzar." Said Dranor, the dread lord gave him a wave and he took his place in the circle.

Then a huge green demon stomped in, he had huge ram like horns, flame on his head, a huge metal chest plate, and four clawed legs. He carried a huge two-ended spear like thing except the shaft was quite small and the spear tips where huge and blade like "Evening Mannoroth." Said Dranor, the pit lord just nodded jerkily at him and took his place.

A huge, blue skinned, fel guard, wearing red and gold, ornate armor and carrying a huge axe, entered the clearing. "Nice to see you Nagulon." Said Dranor. Nagulon nodded at him and took his place.

He was followed by a large wraith creature that looked very much like Illidans demon transformation, except it had four eyes, dark purple markings around his eyes, and spikes on its body, that ran down his back and protruded from his shoulders. "Bruttalus." Said Dranor, "Dranor." said the wraith creature and took his place.

A giant blue skinned doom guard also entered. "Artorius the Doombringer." Said Dranor bowing his head in respect Artorius did the same.

Next there was a purple skinned demon, he wore red ornate armor that only covered his legs and arms, with blades on the shoulder pads, his feet where positioned like a satyr and ended in claws, he also wore a cross between a loincloth and armor. "Good evening Azarad." Said Dranor, "Same to you." Said the demon and he took his place.

Azarad was followed by a huge purple skinned demon with dark purple, and black spiked armor. His face was spiked slightly on the top, and his mouth was full of fangs. There was a demon face carved on the front with light coming from the eyes and mouth, and he had bat like wings and hooved feet. "Omor the Unscarred." Dranor said, Omor acted much as Mannoroth had.

Suddenly in the center of the clearing, there was another black flash, and Illidan himself appeared. "Ah, my generals, you have gathered as ordered. I want your reports. Fearoth, you first." "All goes as planned my lord. The night elves keep breaking like waves before my warriors." Finished the dread lord with a smirk. "Good, Mannoroth?" "Same, Kil Jaeden and I are currently besieging the night elf capital." Mannoroth growled with a smile on his fanged face "Excellent Dranor and I will join you with my troops after this gathering is over. Is that understood Dranor?" "Yes my lord." Said Dranor. And so the meeting went, each general announcing that the night elves where being crushed. Then Dranor stepped forward and said, "My lord my response is no different from the other generals announcements, with the exception of one thing." "And what is that?" "The night elves have awakened the druids." This got much murmuring from the other generals between them selves, but Illidan simply said "Excellent. Now I can have my true revenge." He turned back to them all, and said, "This gathering is over. We will meet again in three days time. Mannoroth, Kil Jaeden, only hold the night elves and, most likely druids there until Kratos and I arrive. Then we will launch a final attack. As for the rest of you I will see you at our next meeting." And with that they all disappeared in a bunch of black flashes.

Minnie did not appreciate being slung over the druids shoulder like a sack, nor did she appreciate being blind folded. She was a princess after all! But these guys didn't strike her as the type to care if she was princess of the underworld. They seemed to dislike the living dead. She hoped Her was all right, they seemed to hate demons even more then the living dead. Minnie wasn't too worried though, they where only kids and they wouldn't do anything to terrible to kids, right? Though judging by how these guys where acting now, she didn't really know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 An offer

Minnie finally felt herself be sat on the ground, and then the blindfold came off. She looked around and saw night elves and druids everywhere, some rode panthers and hippogryphs, along with some warrior women that looked like centaurs, except they had greenish skin and leaves for hair, along with spears carved from branches. There where huge trees everywhere along with the normal ones, these huge trees had faces and all looked different, some of them even walked around. The most numerous ones had willow like branches that looked like a beard, and moustache as well, two large branches looked like arms. The second most numerous where tiger like, they also had the two arms, which ended in large pieces of wood claw like things. Another type had faces like old men, and leaves that formed into a cloak, it also carried a staff in one hand. The next one was made partly made of stone, and looked part rock golem. The biggest one had a symbol in blue on its fore head, it also had golden spirit butterflies flying around it. Another one had a face like a bird, with branches shaped like bird wings, and branches shaped like bird talons on the end. Minnie looked to her side and saw Her sitting next to her. Suddenly she turned to see the night elf and druid leaders from before standing front of her, "You zombie! What are you doing here? Has the Dark one gotten his scourge slaves spying on us for!" demanded the night elf. "No! I don't even know what you're talking about! We just came here to find my brother! I warn you, I am the daughter of the Grim Reaper and he will not appreciate me being treated this way!" "We have no love for the Grim Reaper, especially since he gave birth to one of the beings that is out to slaughter us." Said the druid. "His son now is one of the commanders of the Scourge allies of the Legion." "We know, we had an unfriendly run in with him before you captured us." Said Her. "Silence!" said the night elf, "Peace Tyrande. They are only children, they cannot do us any harm." Said the druid "You are right Malfurion, this time of war has made me wary, and hardened my heart. My apologies, release them immediately." Said Tyrande. Two night elves came up behind them and cut them loose using daggers. "My apologies again." Said Tyrande, "No problem, I'd probably do the same." Said Minnie, Suddenly an all too familiar and monstrous voice came through the air, "Well, well if isn't Tyrande Whisperwind, and Malfurion Stomrage." They all whirled around to see Illidan floating in mid air surrounded by dark purple mist like energy. "Illidan!" roared Malfurion; he shot a green crescent of energy at Illidan. But it only passed through the demon lord, "Don't waste, your energy druid, this is only an illusion. I have come to inform you I have taken your capital." "No! This can't be!" cried Tyrande, "Yes it is, face facts. Countless numbers of your warriors have been slain, your capital is under my control, and the creatures of this forest are being corrupted by my demonic powers and are joining me. Now I believe the debt of the night elves owe for bringing about the death of my parents has been repaid. But you druids are a different story. I have an offer for you. If you give me the druids I will end this holocaust on the night elves. For 10 days I will call back my forces, but when the tenth day passes, or if any of my bases are attacked, I will launch a full, all out attack on you night elves, and this time I as well will take to the field of battle. You have 10 days, if you will give me the druids come to my base at Felwood." With that the illusion disappeared, leaving the night elf camp in silence.

Illidan laughed to himself, he doubted the druids wouldn't turn themselves over to him. They where definitely noble enough, if they didn't they would be destroyed along with the night elves. And if they did turn themselves over to face torture, imprisonment, execution, and otherwise, the night elves would be destroyed anyway. Illidan had the Legion and the Scourge at his command, Dranor had become like a figurehead for the undead, along with the Dread Lords. When his friend had claimed the rune sword Frostmourne, he had become a version of a warrior called a death knight. But with his already formidable demon powers, he had become a slightly demonic version of it. Illidan looked down from the hill he stood atop, an undead and demon force had just arrived, Dranor in the lead. Illidan had to admit the undead where some of the most bizarre creatures he had seen, the ghouls where a good example, they where decaying corpses, with mouths full of fangs, they still had some hair that stuck out behind their heads, their noses where gone, with skeleton like holes. They had lithe bodies, with skeletal chests, and bony arms with huge claws on the ends, they also had claws on their feet. Another good example would be the crypt fiends, they where spider like and they had tons of black eyes, tusk like pincers on the side of their heads and tuck like fangs in their mouths. Bandages surrounded their necks, and they had pincer like claws, a number of spikes ran down the back of their almost upright thorax, and they also had four legs on the abdomen. The best example would be the abominations, they were grotesque monsters sewn from corpses, their bellies where open to reveal their guts, they carried huge meat cleavers and meat hooks for weapons, and as good as they where in combat, they smelled like disease ridden slaughterhouses. As a few walked by, even Illidan had to cover his nose. The least weird where the skeleton warriors and skeleton mages that where created by necromancers, the skeleton warriors where nothing more then skeletons with some armor, swords, and shields, some more elite ones had better armor and their skulls where surrounded by green flame. Skeletal mage's skulls where also surrounded by green flame, they carried wizard scepters that could shoot green flame, they also wore a cross between armor and robes. Behind them came the necromancers, they wore skulls of creatures on their heads and a black cloth over their nose and mouth, they also wore long robes, and carried staffs that glowed with green energy at the top. Also came the shades, they ha no legs, and they floated through the air, they had grotesque skeletal faces, and where hunched, and they also had long spindly arms. Clanking along behind them where the catapult like meat wagon, it had three metal blade like things in the front on the bottom, on the top where two pincer shaped pieces of metal, in the center was a revolving thing with small bumps on them, on the wheels at the side where blades, on the back was a catapult like thing, and there where numerous coffins in the center of it. Along with the meat wagons, came the obsidian statues, floating, shrine like constructs with a statue of a skeletal faced creature, with spikes on the head leading towards the neck. It was carrying flail like things that had black energy hovering around it, its back was like a centaurs, with black wings on it. There was the flapping of wings, and Illidan looked up to see the gargoyles, frost wyrms, and destroyers flying along with them. The destroyers where the living versions of the statues on the obsidian statues. The gargoyles had bat like faces and wings, they also had a long mullet of black hair, the gargoyles also had arms, and long tails, their bodies where skinny and their legs curved in like a birds, and their feet ended in long claws. The frost wyrms where skeleton dragons with ice like energy in their rib cages. Suddenly Dranor's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Why can't we just crush them?" Illidan turned to him and said, "Don't worry I plan to crush them. I just want to see if they're stupid enough to make it easier." "So you're not going to keep your promise?" said Dranor, though this didn't surprise him. Illidan gave an evil grin and said "Wouldn't dream of it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Traitor

Dranor forced his way through the undergrowth, and found the clearing he had been looking for. "Kel Thuzad? Are you here?" he called out, "Of course I am." Came a raspy voice, suddenly the winds picked up and a ghostly figure appeared, he looked like a necromancer except he had a long beard and had rune covered robes. "I am always here death knight." "You know if I am discovered plotting to free the Scourge and the Lich King, I will face severe consequences… as you did." "Then don't let yourself be discovered, and you won't be tortured and executed as I was." "What makes you think I will be any more successful you where necromancer?" asked Dranor, " I was over confident, I thought I could lead the Scourge in rebellion." Said Kel Thuzad But many remained loyal to the Legion, thanks to the dread lords. But you have a weapon of the Lich King himself! You are clearly the one destined to free him and the Scourge!" Dranor was very surprised at this, "You mean Frostmourne?" he said holding up the blade, "Yes death knight. It was once imprisoned in the frozen throne as he is now; he once forced it out so that it will find its way to a champion who would free him and the Scourge." "How am I to do all this?" asked Dranor, "You must seal the Legion back into Outworld. Only then can you rally the Scourge and free Ner'Zhul, the lich king." "Hmmmm, I have an idea." Said Kratos with an evil smile, "But first I need to make some allies."

Minnie and Her watched as the night elves debated amongst themselves, the two where being watched over by the Night Elves until the sentinels could find a way to get them home. The two had asked if they could come to the night elf meeting, and Tyrande and Furion had said fine. Now they watched as the night elves debated whether or not to give into Illidan's demands. "Are we going to just give into the will of that tyrannical child?" argued Tyrande, How do we know he will even keep his word?" said Furion. "He probably wants you to hand over me and my brethren in order to render you defenseless." "But if we do not we may be annihilated." Argued another night elf elder of the same order as Tyrande, "What if Illidan is willing to keep his word?" "When he took in the power of his father from the eye of Sargeras, it doubled his hate for our race. The child of darkness blames us for the death of the father he never knew. And thanks to that he never knew his mother." Said a keeper of the grove. "Maybe I can be of some help." Came a familiar voice. Out of the shadows came a figure clad in robes and black armor. "Junior!" cried Her and Minnie, suddenly all the night elves all rushed at him ready to attack, Dranor waved his hand and suddenly a wall of green fire sprang up, "Cool your jets, I come as a friend." "You are no friend of ours half demon! Why have you come?" snarled Furion. "I have an offer for you, I need your help to seal the Legion in Outworld." Why would you do that?" asked Tyrande, "Why would a servant of Illidan want to betray him and the Legion?" "I have my reasons. But I need you night elves to help me execute the charade I have planned." "How do we know we can trust you?" asked the keeper of the grove, "Loyal servant one minute, and traitor the other? Sounds fishy to me." "I give you my word, I only wish to see the Legion locked out of this world." "Very well." Said Furion, "What is your plan?"

Minnie and Her slowly approached Junior, or as he was now known _Dranor_. He had just explained his plan, and everyone had to admit it was a good one. Dranor had left the council room, and while the night elf continued with the council meeting with one another, Minnie and Her snuck of in pursuit. Luckily they had caught up with him, and to their confusion, Dranor seemed to be conversing with thin air. As they approached they heard him say, "Thank you for the compliment Kel Thuzad. And no I don't want to turn the night elves into the Scourges allies." "Junior?" said Minnie. Instantly he whirled around, and snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you my new name?" "I don't care how many times you tell us this new name of yours, to us you're still Junior." Said Her, "Um brother?" said Minnie, "Where you…?" To her surprise he laughed, "No I wasn't talking to myself, dear sister." "But Her and I are the only ones here, and you weren't talking to us." To that he turned around and said "Kel Thuzad show yourself to them!" Instantly the air in front of Junior flickered and a ghostly figure appeared. He wore a bull skull on his head, he had a long beard, he wore long robes with runes stitched onto them, he carried a crooked staff. "Greetings, I am the ghost of the mighty necromancer Kel Thuzad the Deceiver." "Kel Thuzad is my teacher in a way. He told me the story of how the Scourge came to be, you see at one point the Lich King Ner'Zuhl was an orc warlock. When the orc home world of Draneor was destroyed and him along with it, the Legion needed a new race to do their bidding and bring them into the world. To create this new race, Ner'Zuhls soul was trapped in the Frozen throne, transforming him into the Lich King, his power spread and created the undead Scourge. To bring the Legion into the world, some of the Scourges lichs preformed a ceremony that opened a portal that managed to bring forth the Legion." "But Illidan managed to make a portal to this realm on his own before, and with the eye of Sargerases power he would be super strong now, wouldn't he?" asked Minnie, "You see a being with as much demonic power as Illidan cannot create a portal to the Earth, because there was a magic created years ago to stop the Legion from invading." Said Kel Thuzad, "It made a barrier for too much demonic power from entering earth from another realm." ""So that's why you want to draw…" said Her but quickly Kratos put two blade like claws over the demon girls mouth. "We shouldn't be talking about this here, the demons could be looking for me soon. And if my treachery is discovered I'll face untold torment. Now I must be going now." With that he quickly walked into the undergrowth, the wind picked up and the ghost dissipated. The two girls stood there for a minute then Minnie said, "We'd better get back before Tyrande and Furion notice we left." "Yeah." Said Her, but she kept staring towards the place where Kratos had disappeared. Suddenly she ran after him, and Minnie cried, "Her come back!" But she had already disappeared; Minnie sighed, and ran after her.

Dranor cut his way through the foliage, using his sword, his claws, blades that he sprouted, and his tentacles. Suddenly he heard someone calling after him, "Junior! Junior, where are you!?" He suddenly recognized the voice, it was Her, he sighed and rolled his eyes. Was she going to pursue across this whole forest? Suddenly the voices of some undead came through the trees, "General Dranor? Are you here?" Dranor groaned, shot into a tree, and waited. Suddenly Her appeared under the tree he was in, "Junior are you here?" Suddenly the undead called out, "Who's there?" Her cried out, suddenly a tentacle shot out of the trees and wrapped around her, it pulled the demon girl into the trees. It placed her on a branch and retracted into Dranor, Her said, "Junior… What are… What's going…" "Will you please be quiet, unless you want to be found." "Oh no not until you give me some answers, and why do you care if…?" Dranor rolled his eyes, and went to his last resort, he put one hand on Her's neck, and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened, but she made no movement. Suddenly five undead, one shade, two crypt fiends, and two ghouls, appeared under the tree, "I thought I heard something." Said a ghoul, "And I think you're imagining things, no person could have gotten away that fast, and I can't detect any shadow melding night elves any where." Said the shade "You probably heard a deer or something." Said one of the crypt fiends, "If it was I wish we had gotten it, I'm hungry." Said the other ghoul. They crept (or in the shades case floated) off, and after a minute or two, Dranor pulled away, and said, "I think they're gone." Her just sat in shock, and could only stutter, "Junior… why did you… did you have to do that?" "No, but it was a most pleasant choice." Said Dranor with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Trapped

Minnie pushed her way through the undergrowth, and called, "Her? Are you here? Oh when I make sure you're all right I am going to kill you!" Minnie stopped under a tree, and said, "Her are you here?" "Up here Minnie." Came Hers voice and the demon girl climbed down from the tree with Junior behind her. "What where you two doing up there?" asked Minnie, "Well Junior was hiding me from an undead patrol." Said Her. "You wouldn't believe what I had to do to keep her quite." Said Junior, and for some reason that made Her giggle, Minnie scared in shock, Her _never_ giggled. "Who are you and what have you done with Her?" asked Minnie. Her just laughed, and said, "Minnie, it's me." "Then why are you acting all weird? Did he do something to you?" "You could say that." Said Her, and she gave Junior a strange look, Minnie thought she recognized it somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Don't worry Minnie." Said Her, "I'll be fine." "Well I have to get back to my base camp, before more of my soldiers come looking for me." Said Junior and he disappeared once more into the undergrowth. Her kept staring at the place he had disappeared, until Minnie tugged on her arm, and said, "Her we have to go, we don't know what maybe lurking around here." "Right." Said Her and she reluctantly followed her zombie friend.

Illidan stared at the map of the night elf forest, it had been 9 days since he had given the offer to night elves, yet he had heard no answer from them. But then it didn't matter if the accepted or not, he would wipe them off the face of the earth anyway. Illidan suddenly felt the need to brag to someone, immediately Dranor came to mind, but where was he? Illidan hadn't seen his friend all morning. Suddenly a glimmering black portal appeared in the middle of the base, and, speak of the devil, Dranor came running out of it. He seemed in an awful tizzy over something, and as soon as he saw Illidan, he ran to him. "Lord Illidan! Lord Illidan! Urgent news!" "Calm down Dranor. Now tell me, what's going on?" "My Lord, I have discovered a huge night elf force that has invaded Outland!" "What!?" "Yes! You must get back!" said Dranor. "I can't! If we do the night elves will have time to marshal their forces and maybe defeat us!" "Don't worry my lord. You call your demonic forces back to Outland and the Scourge will keep the night elves at bay." "Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Illidan, "Don't worry my lord, we can handle it." Said Dranor, "Alright. I will send the message to my other bases. Perform the summoning ceremony when I give the word." He turned to the other demons at his base, "The rest off you, move out!" The demon warriors quickly entered, the portal and Illidan entered another one he created, Dranor smirked and said, "Sucker."

Illidan watched as the retreating night elves, with his demons in pursuit, disappeared into a portal, obviously create to take them back to Kalimdor. But before any of his demons could get through, the portal closed. Illidan laughed, did the night elves really think they could pull something here? They must be more foolish than he thought., now all that he had to do, was contact Dranor to have the Scourges lichs summon him and his demonic army once more. Illdian turned to a demon gate way, closed his eyes and concentrated on establishing contact. Illidan opened his eyes again and saw Dranor giving some orders to a number of undead acolytes. "Dranor!" cried Illidan, Dranor turned around and when he saw who it was, he dismissed the acolytes, "Lord Illidan, have you driven back the night elves?" "Yes, they have fled before us. Now perform the ceremony and bring us back." Said Ilidan, "I don't think so." said Dranor, "What do you mean?" "Your Legions enslavement of the Scourge has ended. You no longer have dominance over the undead. But now I'd like you to meet my new mentor." The wind around Junior picked up, and they all converged on one point and a ghost of a necromancer appeared, he had a long beard and long robes with runes on them. Instantly Illidan realized which necromancer this was, "Dranor! How dare you ally yourself with that rebel Kel Thuzad!" "More then that." Said Dranor and he raised his sword and instantly black light came out of it and struck the ghost and the light surrounded him. Suddenly the light dissipated and Illidan saw Kel Thuzad had become a lich. "Dranor!" Illidan roared, "I must consider this an act of betrayal!" "Just this? What about the fact he has trapped you in Outland, in order to free the undead form your control?" said Kel Thuzad, "Well it's been nice talking with Illidan." Said Dranor, "But I really must dash." "I swear to you traitor, I will pay you back, and make you suffer." Said Illidan in a dangerously quiet voice. "Yeah just keep telling yourself that." Said the traitor and ended the connection. Illidan stood there a few moments silent as death, his generals approached him and Kil Jaeden said, "Lord Illidan? Are you all right?" Suddenly Illidan let loose a terrible cry of rage, that could be heard for miles.

Dranor laughed, oh sweet, sweet, victory! He couldn't believe how easy it had been, but then he had been Illidan's best friend before he discovered the truth of the Burning Legions enslavement of the Scourge. Now all that remained was to dethrone the dread lords, who had remained to watch over the Scourge. But he could easily take on those pompous demon upstarts. "A great victory for the Scourge, wouldn't you say death knight?" said Kel Thuzad, in his new lich form. "Of course it is lich, that goes without saying. But we must put off letting the dread lords find out about this, until I say so. But first…" said Dranor, "Kel Thuzad I wish you to be my majordomo, and advisor, do you accept?" "Of course death knight. So what is the first order of business?" asked the lich, "You and I must meet with the night elf to discuss terms. When the dread lords are overthrown we will leave, but we will return to destroy the night elves at a later date of course. Now lets go." With that the death knight and lich left the base and headed into the undergrowth.

Minnie and Her found themselves once more in the night elf council room, this time the elders where not arguing, but instead they where discussing things quietly and waiting for Dranor to arrive so they could all discuss terms of the Scourge leaving. "It seems that Dranor has kept true to his word." Said Tyrande, "The Legion is gone for now, and Dranor plans to leave." "No wonder I felt my ears burning." Came a voice from the shadows and out of those shadows came Dranor with a lich behind him. "Ah let me introduce my new majordomo lich, Kel Thuzad. Now down to business, we will leave once I have overthrown the dread lords." "That was not our deal death knight!" said Furion, "You said you would take your Scourge away from here when the Scourge was free of the Legions control." "Yes I did, and as long as the dread lords are in power, the Legion has a foothold on the Scourge." "Can't you just take what Scourge is loyal to you, and leave?" asked Furion, "Now I don't settle for a part of something when I can have more." Said Dranor, "So what is your plan?" asked another elder, "I must first root out who is loyal to me, and who is loyal to the dread lords. I plan to call all the undead together and inform them of the Legions defeat, then I will make them choose a side. As soon as that's done, I swear we will leave, for our homeland of Northrend."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Confrontation

Chapter 12 Confrontation

Dranor stared down at the huge force of undead before him, with Kel Thuzad at his side. The dread lords, Banehallow, Balnazzar, Ven'Gyr Algammon, Maldibion, Derethoc, Varimathas, Mephistroth, Anetheros, and Tichondrius, all came up to him, with the elite undead infernal knights, skeleton knights with green flame around their skulls, and Tichondrius snarled, "Now will you tell us why you have called this meeting boy?" "You are wasting everyone's time when we could be slaughtering the night elves!" snarled Balnazzar, "If you think I'm wasting your time you can all just leave and miss the announcement I am going to make. And I promise it is of interest to you all." Said Dranor, the dread lords growled and got in line beside him. As they did so Dranor heard one of the whisper, "Where's Fearoth and Zenedar? It's not like them to miss a meeting." Dranor turned to his Scourge, "My Scourge, I have one thing to say to all of you, rejoice!" "What are you talking about Lord Dranor?" asked a necromancer in the front row, "Yes, we'd like to now that too?" said Balnazzar, Dranor looked and saw the dread lords where giving him strange looks. "I mean the Legion is trapped once more in Outland and we are free of them!" "Blasphemy! We need only summon them again!" snarled Derethoc, "Why should we my undead brethren, just to be their slaves? Tell me that!" cried Kel Thuzad. This caused much murmuring among the undead, then one of the lichs cried. "Dranor and Kel Thuzad are right!" "Who said that?" snarled Anetheros, but he could not tell which one did. It didn't matter because almost all of the undead began to yell things like that. Suddenly the dread lords yelled, "SILENCE!" so loudly it silenced all the undead, the dread lords glared down at the undead before them, "How dare you all! You dare speak off treachery!?" snarled Mephistroth, then he turned to Dranor and Kel Thuzad, "How dare you two tell them these lies and try to stir rebellion! Their loyalty should be to the Legion and only the Legion!" "Why not let them decide?" said Dranor, and he and Kel Thuzad teleported to the other side of the undead Scourge. "Hear me! Come to us if you wish to be free of the Legion, and no longer slaves to their will!" "And come to us if you wish to remain loyal!" roared Ven'Gyr. Instantly the undead split up, into two sides, most of the undead ran to Dranor and Kel Thuzad, and much less went to the dread lords, even some of the infernal knights came to Dranor's side. "You will pay for this!" snarled Maldibion, "Oh please. You dread lords will fall. Even two of your own have joined with me!" "What do you mean?" snarled Algammeon, "Fearoth, Zenedar, you can show yourselves." Said Dranor and there where two black flashes and two creatures like dread lords appeared, except they where skeleton versions of them, and had green flame around their skulls. "We have already sworn themselves to the Scourge and become undead." Said the one that was Fearoth. "Traitors! You will all pay!" roared Balnazzar, and the dread lords disappeared along with the undead loyal to them. Dranor turned to his fellow undead, and cried, "Now we go to our homeland of Northrend! To the transports!"

Minnie and Her pushed their way through the undergrowth and found themselves at the undead transport area, a huge beach to the north. In the air where a gigantic fleet of black and purple zeppelins with huge iron skulls on the front, and they also had purple lights in the mouths. Around them flapped destroyers, frost wyrms, and gargoyles. On the beach was a fleet of transport boats and farther out where some warships, some where just black ships with guns on them, others where bigger with huge skulls on the bow. The transport ships practically on the shore where covered by burlap, and had a long skull inscribed on the bow. Undead where climbing aboard the zeppelins by ropes, larger creatures and war machines where being hoisted aboard, on platforms tied to grapples. More simply clambered aboard the ships. The two girls looked and finally saw Junior standing there with Kel Thuzad, what looked like two undead dread lords, and some other commanders, and they where directing the undead to their transports. Minnie and Her quietly snuck up on him, when suddenly they felt themselves grabbed from behind. They turned around saw four skeleton warriors had grabbed them, "Well, well, well, what have we here?" said one in a raspy voice, "What do you want to do with them?" snarled another, "I say we hand them over to the ghouls, and let them handle them." Said a third. "Stop! Unhand them at once!" came a voice, and the two looked up to see Junior walking towards them fast, with his commanders behind him. "But my lord…" said the fourth skeleton, "I said unhand them!" said Junior in an enraged tone. The skeletons quickly backed off, and Junior said, "Report to the zeppelins now." The skeletons quickly did so, Junior turned to the two girls and said, "Sorry about that. Anyway, what are you two doing here? Come to say good bye?" "Good bye? Where are you going?" asked Her, "To Northrend with the rest off the Scourge." "But Junior you can't just go!" said Minnie. "2 things, first my name is Dranor. Second, I have to Minnie. It's my duty as death knight. When I claimed the rune blade Frostmourne, I was sworn to the Lich King and the Scourge. I will forever be tied to both of these things, and I cannot change that." "But what about becoming the new Grim Reaper? That's been your destiny since birth!" said Minnie. "I'm sorry Minnie, but I can't. This blade was meant for me, it was even placed specifically for me to claim, this is obviously my destiny. Can I count on you to explain things to dad?" Minnie nodded, "But if you didn't come to say goodbye, why are you here?" asked Dranor. "We want to go talk Illidan, and see if we can change him back to normal." Said Her, "What's that got to do with me?" asked Dranor, "We want you to come, we have to work things out between you two." Said Minnie. "Whoa, WHOA! Hold on!" said Dranor backing away, "If I set foot in Outland there's no telling what I'll face!" "Dranor, you have to! You two are friends! You can't just be enemies forever!" said Minnie, "And we meet someone who can make him see sense." Suddenly the night elf priestess Tyrande, and the druid Malfurion appeared, "What are they doing here?" asked Dranor, "We're coming." Said Malfurion, "I wish to talk to him as well." "Why?" asked Dranor, "Illidan is my brother." Said Malfurion with a sigh, "He was not born part demon, Illidan was once a night elf demon hunter. But he had a dark side to him when he was born, and a desire for power. Sargras saw this and transformed him into a half demon, when Illidan destroyed a demon artifact called the Skull of Gul'dan, which was corrupting the forests. Then Sargeras wiped Illidans memories and made him think he was his son. I have to make him see the truth." "And if Malfurion goes, I'm going with him." Said Tyrande, "Illidan was once my friend after all." Dranor sighed and said "Alright, alright! I'll come with you!" He turned to Kel Thuzad and said, "You and the commanders go ahead of me, and I will join you in Northrend. You have been a good friend to me Kel Thuzad, I do not know how long this errand will take, or if I will even return. But see to it my story is not lost to the dust of time." "I will death knight, I will." Said the lich. Dranor turned around and swung his sword at the air, suddenly a gash appeared in the air, it widened and turned into a glimmering black portal. "Well it looks like Illidan hasn't closed off my access to Outland. Come on lets get this over with." And they quickly stepped into the portal. They found themselves a little away from the black citadel, at that moment there was an angry roar, and a blast of fire emitted from where the throne room would be. "I don't think we're finding him in a good mood." Said Her.

"WE WHERE SO CLOSE!" Roared Illidan as he blew up another statue with a green flame comet, "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT TRAITOR I WILL TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!" "Lord Illidan calm down before you destroy this entire citadel!" cried Kil Jaeden. The demon took a deep breath, and said, "You're right, I need to calm down. Please leave me for a minute." The demon generals quickly filed out of the room, and Illidan sat on his throne in a meditation position. "Jeez, they're right, you have anger problems." Illidan's eyes flew open, and he saw the source of his rage, "YOU!" Illidan flew at Dranor in a rage, and grabbed him by the throat ready to rip him to shreds, when suddenly he heard Her yell, "Illidan no!" He turned and saw Minnie and Her standing there, with some figure in a black cloak behind them, and Malfurion and Tyrande a their sides. "What are you all doing here? And why have you brought hose cursed nigh elves?" "We've come to talk to you." said Minnie, "I have nothing to say to any of you!" snarled Illidan. "Oh yes you do. We need to work things out between the four of us." Said Minnie, "Don't you mean between the two of us?" said Illidan with an evil smile. Minnie ignored the comment and said, "We'll talk about that later. But first put him down." "No way!" growled Illidan, "This guy has caused me too much trouble!" "What are you going to do?" said Dranor, "You can't kill me." "No, but I'll make you wish you could die!" snarled Illidan. "Enough!" cried Malfurion, "Illidan, my brother, will you put him down? We just wanted to talk." "What do you mean brother?" Illidan growled, Malfurion sighed and said, "Illidan, Sargeras is not your true father. You are a night elf by birth, you where my brother, you where corrupted by Sargeras's demon artifact, the Skull of Gul'dan, and turned into a half demon. Then he wiped your memories, and made you think he was your father." Illidan snorted, and drop/tossed Dranor, and said, "Prove it fool." Malfurion walked over to Illidan, "Fine." And he touched the tip of a hook on his staff, to Illidan's forehead, where the Eye of Sargeras was. Suddenly memories began to flash before Illidan's eyes,

_Flashbacks_

Illidan was like his old self, but he looked about 8 years old, and he didn't have horns or wings, or markings on his body, his eyes were normal looking, he was without the blindfold, and his eyes where golden in color, and his armor was silver and night elven, and his robe bottoms looked the same, in fact, Illidan was without any signs of demonic spirit inside him. He was at the edge of a lake, with Malfurion and Tyrande beside him, they also looked about 8. But they weren't even fighting, in fact they where _laughing _about something. "Man lllidan you crack me up." Said Malfurion, "I'm glad you're my brother." "And I'm glad you're my friend." said Tyrande, "Same for both of you." Said Illidan. Suddenly Illidan went to a new memory.

This time the three of them where in a base camp, with night elf warriors, druids, and giant living trees behind them, making what looked like war preparations. The three kids too where discussing battle plans. Illidan had his double blades with him, but the tiger faces on them had no fangs, and they weren't snarling, also the blades weren't jagged. "If we are to have any chance to win this war, we must cut off the flow of demons, and therefore we must close them." Said Illidan, "You're right." Said Malfuion, "And the main portal will most likely be in Sargeras's main base." "So we must organize an attack on that base." Said Tyrande, "But he will most likely attack us before we can organize a large enough force," "I have what you might call an idea." Said Illidan, "If we can launch random attacks on his bases, and keep him disorganized, we might have a chance." "But attacks would probably be driven away without achieving anything significant." Said Tyrande, "They wouldn't be made to have an effect, their objective would be to annoy, to keep them disorganized. That way we can keep Sargeras off our backs while we organize an attack force." "Now that's an idea Illidan." Said Malfurion with a smile. Instantly a new memory came forth.

This time Illidan stood in front of some sort of shrine like artifact, a huge skull with a demonic symbol on the forehead and flame in the eyes. It floated above a round piece of bone like material, between the two was flames. Illidan seemed to be debating something, "If I wait for Malfurion and Tyrande to get here, they probably have an idea or a way of how to get rid of this cursed thing." But then he considered something else, "But if I just destroy it, I will absorb its powers." Finally he stopped debating, and looked at the skull, "Yes, those powers should be mine!" Illidan drove his blades into the skull and it exploded in a burst of green light, and Illidan was caught in that blast. When it ceased there was the Illidan that the today Illidan remembered, horns, flame like eyes, tattered bat wings, demonic markings, demonic armor, and robe bottoms, and demonic weapons. "Now I have the power, to defeat Sargeras." Yelled Illidan, "Back to base, I must show the others this." "I don't think so." came a huge growling voice. Suddenly a storm of demonic green flame meteors struck the ground around Illidan and his forces, these quickly grew into infernals. Then one came down right beside Illidan and it knocked him out. The memory quickly changed

Illidan was on the floor of some throne room, and was just waking up, "Ohhhhhhhhh, where am I?" "My fortress." Said that growling voice. Illidan looked up, and saw an enormous demon sitting on a huge throne. The demon had four eyes, a glowing green orb in its forehead, two sets of horns, flame where hair should be, it had black wraith like skin, it wore dark armor with demonic designs and faces on them with flame coming from the eyes of the faces, it also had two pairs of tattered bat wings, two ornate black, red, and bronze swords, clawed hands and feet, and its mouth had huge fangs, and two at the ends that where the size of swords. Illidan leapt to is feet, and cried, "Sargeras!" The Illidan of now was shocked, here he was actually seeing his father, or whatever he was, since he had no idea if he was really his father. "Welcome Illidan. I have watched you for a long time night elf, I have seen your desire for power, similar to me." "We are nothing alike Sargeras!" roared Illlidan, this caused Sargeras to laugh. "Fool, look upon yourself, and tell yourself, we are not alike!" Illidan looked at himself and said, "Maybe we are similar on the outside, but inside we are entirely different!" said Illidan, Sargeras laughed again, and said, "Think about it Illidan, you have a lust for power. A desire to be strong and powerful as your brother is." Illidan now refused to look up at him, "Maybe I do, but that doesn't make us alike." "You think that the Skull of Gul'dan turned you randomly into the form you see now? No this form was created by the darkness within you, it is the evil you have inside." Now Illidan started to slightly back away from Sargeras, "Join me Illidan. Join me and have the power you desire." "No! Never! I would never join you Sargeras!" Sargeras growled "If you will not join me willingly Illidan, then I will make you." He raised is hand and a purple light shot from it, which struck Illidan in the forehead. Illidan cried out and then the memory ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sargeras

Illidan opened his eyes and saw Malfurion backing away, Illidan took a deep breath, and then Malfurion said, "Is that enough proof for you?" "How do I know that, those memories weren't just some trick you created." "What if it wasn't?" said Tyrande Alright, what on earth else are you here to talk about?" "We want to try to bring back the Illidan we knew before, the one that we where friends with. The one I fell for." Said Minnie, "The brother I knew." Added Malfurion. "Yeah? Well that Illidan is gone, come to accept that." Said Illidan, "I doubt that." Said Dranor, "I'll bet somewhere deep inside you is that Illidan." "That eye and the skull didn't just give you more power and change your appearance, they changed _you inside _Illidan." Said Her, "They brought out your dark half and made it dominant inside you." "Would you guys stop acting as if there are two of me? There is only one me, and that is the one you see before you." Said Illidan, "That eye made you set off on a quest to wipe out on an entire race! Your own race that you where before." Added Tyrande, "They as good as killed my father!" Illidan snarled, "You mean the demon who claimed he was your father. If you have anyone to blame for not knowing your father it's Sargeras." Illidan collapsed back on his throne, closed his eyes, and said, "This is just so confusing, and I don't know what to believe right now." "Illidan, you have to let go of the hate and darkness you have within you, before you lose everything you once held dear!" commanded Malfurion. Illidan looked up and stared at them all, they all looked back at him with encouraging looks. Finally Illidan reached to his forehead and pulled it out of his forehead. Suddenly there was a huge black flash and Illidan was sitting there in his normal form before he had bonded with the eye. Illidan looked down at the eye, which had grown to its normal size. He walked over to the balcony and suddenly threw the eye into the chasm below it. He then turned around and said, "Forgive… me." They all stood there, then Minnie walked over to him, and touched a hand to the side of his face, "We already have." Suddenly an evil laugh emanated from the chasm, "Oh, how sentimental." Said an evil voice. Suddenly a huge demon flew up out of the chasm, and Illidan, Malfurion, and Tyrande all recognized the creature and cried, "Sargeras!" The creature laughed again, and said, "Yes it is I, Sargeras, Lord of the Burning Legion, and creator of all demons." "But how can you be alive again?" cried Tyrande, "You see, I was not truly dead, only my physical form was destroyed. I still existed as a spirit within the essence I created. But when Illidan claimed the eye of Sargeras, I found a way to resurrect myself. By absorbing demonic energy from Illidan, I could shape myself a new body, that is why I went to such great lengths, to make sure he stayed alive and away from you two night elves. He was my safeguard to make sure I returned, he almost ruined everything by tossing the eye of a cliff I may add, but I managed to resurrect before it was destroyed. And now you are going to renounce betraying me, or are you going to die with the rest of these fools?" "I will never fight with you! You tricked me and lied to me, and took me away from my home, my family, and everything I knew! I can never forgive you for that!" cried Illidan. "Then you shall all die." Said Sargeras, and he raised his hands and shot two blasts of black fire at them, it knocked them all flying, except Illidan who managed to counter it with a force field of demonic energy. Illidan flew at Sargeras and managed to slash his side, Sargeras cried out and roared, "You impudent little insect!" He grabbed Illidan in one huge claw and began to crush him, "I treated you like my own son, and this is how you repay me!? Die for your impudence!" Illidan tried to free himself, but it was no use. Sargeras laughed at his struggling, "Fool! You cannot hope to defeat me!" Suddenly a bunch of green crescent shaped energy blasts, and silver arrows shot through the air at Sargeras and hit him in the face, Sargeras roared, dropped Illidan, and turned to see Malfurion and Tyrande getting ready to attack again. He smashed his fist down on the area they where standing on and sent them each flying, suddenly a black energy blast, and a fire ball struck his chest, and made him step back a bit. Sargeras turned to where the attack had come from, and felt himself get slashed again. The dark titan looked down and saw that death knight, Dranor had slashed him with the rune blade Frostmourne. Dranor leapt at him again, and tried to slash him again, but Sargeras grabbed him. Several more fire balls struck him, Sargeras turned and saw it was the demon girl Her, which had shot the fire balls from her claws at him. "How dare you!" roared Sargeras, "After I created you for that pathetic excuse for a demon, you call father!" "What?" cried Her, suddenly Sargeras flung Dranor at her and knocked the both out. The dark titan turned back to Illidan and saw Illidan flying in front of him, "I won't let you hurt my friends!" he cried and morphed into his giant demon form, only this time it was as big as Sargeras. Sargeras chuckled, and said, "You will never win." The two flew at each other and the other 5 kids watched in we as these titans did battle. Energy blasts rocked the earth, and the very landscape around the citadel was smashed up. Sargeras threw Illidan into a mountain, and said, "You fight for the weak, and that is why you lose!" Illidan quickly got up and said, "I'm not done yet." And he blasted Sargeras with a green fire comet, which made the dark titan fall back, Before he could recover, Illidan bashed him in the face with his hands together. Sargeras recovered and said, "Die you weak pathetic fool!" And he shot more of that black fire at Illidan, but Illidan countered it with a blast of green fire, they just stood there neither last managing to beat the other, but eventually it became obvious Sargeras was winning, Illidan had to drop to one knee, and Sargeras blast came closer. Sargeras laughed, "You cannot defeat me foolish child!" Illidan closed his eyes, and suddenly he said, "Yes… I… CAN!" Suddenly Illidan climbed back onto his feet, and reinforced his blast, Sargera's eyes widened, and he found himself stepping back. Now it was obvious Illidan was winning, "Come on Illidan, you can do it!" cried Minnie, Sargeras's blast had shortened to a shield, Illidan thrust his hands forward again, and all Sargeras could do was cry, "Nooooooooo!" as Illidans blast enveloped him, finally the blast ended and there was nothing, except the eye. Illidan stomped over to it, and stomped on it, shattering it into tiny green shards. Suddenly Illidan closed his eyes and reverted back to his normal state, except he was about 100 feet in the air. "Illidan, no!" cried Minnie, but they could do nothing except watch helplessly as Illidan plummeted unconscious to the ground. They quickly ran towards the place where he landed, only to find his broken form unconscious on the ground, then they watched in awe as a golden light surrounded Illidans body. When it dissipated, they saw his horns, wings, and demonic markings had disappeared, his blade, armor, and robes where night elven looking, and his armor had turned silver. They all just stared at him a few moments, then Minnie buried her face in Dranor's chest, tears pouring down her face. Dranor could only put one hand on her back, and pat Minnies back in a comforting notion. Malfurion said, "At least he died a hero. Ishnu othara'dal Illidan, rest in peace." They all turned around and began to walk away, then suddenly, a voice said, "Don't go mourning me yet." They all whirled around, and saw Illidan standing there, "You should do it, when I'm actually dead, then I'd appreciate it much more." He said smiling. Minnie was the first to approach him, slowly she walked towards Illidan, and she placed a hand on one side of his face. Minnie looked into his eyes, and for the first time, saw their true color, a deep golden color, it was like looking at a pair of gold coins pressed into Illidan's eye sockets. Then the tears of sadness on Minnie's face turned to ones of joy, and she hugged Illidan so tightly he could barely breath. Suddenly they all ran over to him, and Illidan found himself on the ground, tackled, and unable to breath. "Gagh! Guys! I… can't… breath!" "Oh! Sorry Illidan!" said Minnie and they all quickly got off him, "But how?" asked Malfurion, "Maybe its a miracle, but I have a theory. Only a part of me was destroyed in that fall, my demon half. It became weakened when Sargeras was destroyed, but it was annihilated forever in that fall." Illidan placed his hands on Minnie and Malfurion's backs, he hugged them both, and he said "Thank you." Then he looked at them all, "All of you, you brought me back, every one of you." Dranor walked forth, "Illidan, about betraying you… its just the Scourge is like my people now, as the night elves are yours, and I couldn't let them be the Legions slaves, I wanted to lead them to freedom. I guess you could say I wanted to be like their Moses, with the Frozen Throne as the burning bush, and Frostmourne as the staff that allowed Moses to unleash the powers of god." Illidan smiled and placed a hand on Dranor's shoulder, "Don't worry about it buddy, I understand. I probably would have done the same thing. I just hope we can still be friends. For now I bid you goodbye, we should try to get together sometime." Then Illidan turned to Malfurion, and Tyrande, and said, "I have so many questions, like who our parents where, who our friends where before, and so many other things." "And I'm sure we can answer them my brother." Said Malfurion, "But lets get home first." Said Tyrande. "Right." Said Illidan, "But first, I have one more goodbye for some people." He turned to Her first and said, "You've been a good friend to me Her and I bid you good bye. I'll try to visit sometime, since demons aren't allowed to come to Ashenvale forest." Her nodded, and finally Illidan turned to Minnie and said, "Minnie, I also bid you good bye for now and my message to you is the same as I have delivered to everyone else. But I wish to talk to you about something else." Illidan paused a minute and then said, "_Privately._" Immediately everyone walked off, Illidan paused a minute, then he shot a blue energy blast from his hands at a cluster of rocks, there was a cry of surprise and Dranor and Her ran out from behind the cluster. "Okay, _now _it's safe to talk." Said Illidan, and they sat down across from one another, Minnie with her hands around her legs, o that her legs where pulled in close, and Illidan with one leg stretched out, another leg bent, and one hand on the bent knee, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Minnie, "I just wanted to know where we stand with one another. It's just so much has happened between the two of us." "Well, I'm not sure myself, during your _lord of the Legion_ period, my feelings where dimmed greatly, but now that your demon half is gone, I'm starting to feel like I've meet you for the first time. "said Minnie, "I also know I feel the way I did when that night told you how I felt. What about you?" "Well, I'd say that's pretty much I'm feeling. But I almost hated you when I went through that _lord of the Legion _period as you call it, but if you don't feel the same way right now, I'll understand, I can take it." "Minnie reached out her hand and touched the side of his face, "You don't have to." She said and kissed him, and then she placed her other hand on the other side of Illidan's face. Illidan quickly wrapped his arms around his beloved zombie girl. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then they both pulled away, Illidan smiled and said; "Now I can go home, with my conscious clear. Like I said try and visit me sometime." Illidan got up and said, "Guys! I'm ready to go." After a few moments everyone appeared, and Malfurion said, "So Illidan are you ready to go home?" Illidan looked at Minnie, smiled, and said, "Yes brother I am." "I better get going too." Said Dranor, "I can't keep the Lich King and the Scourge waiting." He swung his sword into the air twice, and two portals appeared. Dranor pointed to one on the left, and said, "This one should take you back home." Said Dranor to Minnie and Her, "Now I have to go." He shook hands with Tyrande, and Malfurion, gave a slight hug to Illidan, gave Minnie a huge hug, and gave Her the same kind of hug he gave to Illidan, then he drew her into a kiss. "I'll try to visit all of you." Said Dranor and he stepped into the portal he had made on the right. As soon as he was through, it closed behind him, "We'd better get going too." Said Illidan, Tyrande, and Malfurion shook hands with Her and Minnie, and Illidan gave a small hug to Her, and did pretty much the same thing with Minnie that Dranor had done with Her. Then he said, "Come visit us anytime." Malfurion waved his staff, and a shimmering green portal appeared, and Malfurion and Tyrande stepped through, and Illidan slowly followed, and waved as he did so. When he was through, the portal closed, and Her said, "I guess that leaves us, come on we'd better go." "Right." Said Minnie, and they quickly walked through to home.

The end.


End file.
